A Goode Winter!
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns the GG series! Cammie is going to France for her winter break, with her mom and Joe. What happens when she's the only one noticing that they're being tailed? Will she make it through the winter break alive?
1. XxXThe Long Road TripXxX

CHAPTER 1

**Cammie's POV**

It's winter break in my Junior year! I'm heading to france with my mother and Mr. Solomon. Mom said she had a surprise, she said she wasn't going to tell until it's time... what's that supposed to mean? Either way... Christmas is 2 weeks away! But I had to sit through a 16 hour car trip, stuck with Mr. Solomon in a car for 16 hours is not fun! Even if he is my hot Coveops teacher... wait a minute! He's my teacher I shouldn't be thinking about how hot he is! I shouldn't be thinking of Joe Solomon at all, I should be... thinking of... of... Zachary Goode.

"You've been awfully quiet back there." Joe said.

I looked at him, and then back to looking out the window. "Cammie, what's wrong?" mom asked.

"Bored." I said. TRUE!

"Oh is that all?" Joe asked.

I got my attention back to him, I started glaring, he rolled his eyes. I shifted my attention to outside the window again, there were a lot of people holding hands, being all couple-y. It made me sick, or maybe a better word would be like envious... most girls my age have a boyfriend... wait a minute! Would Zach and I be considered... together? He kissed me then left... that's the last I ever saw or heard from him...

"Cammie, do you feel like having some lunch?" mom asked.

"Sure." I said, forcing a smile. I was feeling really depressed, but was I going to show that? No.

We went into a resturant, ordered some noodle soup. Mom sat beside me, Joe in front of me. I noticed they passed a look of worry between each other, it was obvious they were worried about me, even Joe was. I noticed a certain guy pass behind me, he was familar, or at least he seemed like he was. He had green eyes, that's the first thing I noticed about him. He also had a black shirt on and dark blue jeans.

He reminds me of Zach...

I'm starting to see Zach's face everywhere, it's killing me! "Excuse me. I'll be right back." I said, getting out of my seat.

"Bathroom?" mom asked.

"Yeah." I said. Hey, technically it's not a lie.

I walked over to the girl's washroom, I made sure no one was in there. I looked at myself in the mirror, was I really that easy to see through? It's obvious that I'm missing Zach... it's obvious that... I'm in love with Zach. I watched as a tear fell down my cheek, soon more started to fall. Next thing I knew I was down on my knees, crying (silently) in the girl's washroom in a resturant, perfect scene...

I knew I shouldn't take too long considering mom and Joe would get suspicious. I stood up and wiped away my tears, I put on a cheerful face. I had a feeling that mom was standing outside the door, so I flushed one of the toilets. I opened the door and guess who was there... no one... but knowing my mother, she was there seconds before.

I walked back to the table, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw that same guy, but he was wearing a waiters uniform this time... and there were those green eyes of his... I started to remember something my father once told me about how to tell if you have a tail. Once a stranger, twice a coincedence and the thrid time's a tail. That was only the second time, but I already knew he was a tailer, but I'll have to make sure...

We finished lunch and went back to the car (which by the way is a dark blue toyota. ). I looked out my window and saw a guy with a black hat on, light blue torn up jeans and a dark red shirt on. I saw his face, there were those green eyes again...

That was the third time I saw him, he's definitely a tail!

Mom started up the car and started driving away, but that same guy got into his car and was following us ( his car is a red toyota, what is with people and Toyota's?.com/IMG/crop/200610/2006-Toyota-aurion_).

Every turn we made, he made it as well. If we switched lanes, so did he. Mom and Joe didn't seem to notice.

I have been told that I should always trust my gut, but it's telling me to keep quiet. But should I trust my gut or not? I could keep quiet, but what if whoever that's tailing us is after us and trying to kill us? If I tell mom and Joe about the tail they might not believe me...

I guess I'll just have to go with my gut.

I looked through the side mirror **(yes, she can see it from her position)**, Joe didn't seem to notice the car behind us, mom didn't notice either. What was I supposed to do? Suddenly, I noticed that the guy that was tailing us pulled out a gun, your basic gun.

He was driving with one hand, aiming the gun with the other.

And guess where he was aiming.

My head.

* * *

**She's in deep trouble!!!!!!!!! Someone's aiming a gun at her head, but her gut is still telling her to keep quiet. What's she supposed to do? Who is the guy aiming at gun at her head? Where is Zach when all of this is happening? Will Cammie make it out of this without getting injured/killed? I'm not sure about continuing this story or ending it, tell me what you think, your review will determine if it gets deleted or not. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me your honest opinions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. XxXThe ShooterXxX

CHAPTER 2

**Cammie's POV**

What am I supposed to do now? I have someone pointing a gun at my head, but my gut is still telling me to keep quiet... THIS IS SO CONFUSING! I have to calm down and think this over. I looked on the carpeted car floor, there was 3 magazines, a pair of hand cuffs (who would of thought that'd be in here...), dentist floss (why is that there?), a chewed piece of gun (EWW!), an outdated cell phone, a crowbar (that could be useful, but not right now) and well... the car rug. I looked to the seat beside me, there was a 728 page book, a calender, a can of diet coke and a torn up bullet proof vest. Great... it's all torn up, I can't use it the way it is now (well actually, I could probably kill someone with it, but that's beside the point...).

I looked back through the mirror, I saw that the guy was trying to shot me, but there was apparentally no bullets. I guess this was my lucky break, but me being a spy and all, I probably won't get another. I saw him loading it up quickly, he must've been a pro, he was sure fast, I'm soooooo dead...

He shot the bullet, I ducked, it broke the glass. I shielded myself with the torn up bullet proof vest (it was good enough to shield me from the glass, not as torn up and useless as I thought). "WHAT THE HECK!" Joe and mom yelled.

"You didn't notice the tail?! What's wrong with you?!" I asked, while my mom sped up, swirving between cars.

"Why didn't you say something if you noticed?" Joe asked.

"I only noticed the last second, you know, WHEN I ALMOST GOT SHOT!" I yelled.

Joe looked through the side mirror, his eyes narrowing, almost like he knows and hates whoever that guy is. "That looks like..." he trailed off.

"Joe?" mom asked.

"Zach." he said.

"It can't be Zach." I said.

"It's Zach." Joe said.

"No it's not!" I yelled.

I felt tears wanting to come out, but I restrained myself from crying. I looked through the back window, I looked that guy in the eyes. Trying to determine if it really was Zach. But he wouldn't try to shoot me right? RIGHT?! I looked in those piercing green eyes, they looked just like his...

Whoever he was, he had a disgusted look on his face after looking at me. I felt it, a tear slipped down my face. "Mom. Pull over into somewhere no one would go." I said.

"Cam... are you sure? We could easily out drive him." mom said.

"Mom!" I yelled, I can bet you anything that she heard my voice cracking.

"Alright, it's your choice to make." mom said.

"Even if you'll regret it later, you could be dead in a matter of minutes." Joe said.

The car fell to an awkward silence.

Mom pulled into an abandoned factory building parking lot.

The other car pulled in too.

Mom, Joe and I got out.

That guy got out, with his gun still.

He kept it by his side.

"Who are you and why are you after Cammie?" Joe asked.

The guy laughed and said "Cammie? Yeah right, like she's the real thing. I know about your stupid plan, pretending to be her while you send someone else to kill the real one. I won't let you get away with it, I'll just have to kill your fake." he said, pointing his gun at me. That voice... it's... Zach's... Zach is going to kill me...

"Are you an idiot?! This is the real Cameron Morgan." mom said.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." he said.

"Why do you think she hasn't attacked you yet, it's because she can't." mom said.

"What? Isn't your fake strong enough?" he asked.

I was holding back the tears.

"No, it's because who you are." mom said.

"It's because she loves you." Joe said.

All eyes were on me, I glared at Joe, he lightly laughed, he found it amusing that I was mad at him for telling Zach that.

"It's obvious." Joe said.

"Do not." I lied. Okay, that lie was completely obvious.

"At least your fake is good at acting." Zach said, he wasn't showing any emotion.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they fell down my cheeks.

I saw Zach flinch a little.

"Do you believe us or not? She is Cammie, she's the chameleon." mom said.

"Is she's the chameleon then why did I see her so easily?" Zach asked.

"Because you're Zach, you're one of the only people that I know that could ever see me when I don't want to be seen. And trust me, I really wish I could really become invisble right now, but I can never totally disappear when you're near." I said.

"She's telling the truth, sometimes I can't even find her and I'm her own mother." mom said.

"All I know is I've had enough of this." Joe said, before tackling Zach.

Joe made the gun swing out of Zach's hand and just before my feet. He pinned Zach's arms behind his back. There was no getting out of that, not even Zach could do that.

"You're coming with us." Joe said, shoving him in the back of the car. He hand cuffed Zach in the seat beside mine ( I wasn't in yet, but I'd have to sit next to Zach. "There, we'll get our answers soon enough, let's head to our destination. Which I'm guessing he still doesn't know where that is." Joe said, getting in the passengers side of the front. Mom got in the driver's side and I hesitatingly got in the seat beside Zach.

He was staring at me, or... well, glaring.

"Cammie, I have a feeling you want to _talk_ with him alone right?" mom asked.

I nodded, but didn't like how she emphasized the word talk. I wasn't going to do more...

"Alright, you have 5 minutes." mom said. She already installed a sound proof screen that could seperate the 2 parts of the car, she put it up (it's also is a lot more proofed).

Zach didn't take his eyes off of me, it was hard to look at him, even from the side of my eye. I sighed and started "Zach..."

But he cut me off by asking "how am I supposed to believe that you're the real Cammie?"

"Zach, do you remember everything that happened last semester with you and me? Or how you'd put it, you and the real Cammie. Which just to remind you, that's me." I said.

He simply nodded, still not believing that I was the real Cammie.

"Then you should know if it's me after I do something." I whispered, leaning closer to him.

I kissed him.

* * *

**How was it? Goode? Bad? Tell me what you think should happen next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd also like to thank DAYLIGHT12 for giving me some ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. XxXThe BlizzardXxX

CHAPTER 3

**Cammie's POV**

It was a quick kiss, but long enough for his to hopefully realize the truth. When it did end, our faces were only half an inch away from each other. We were both silent for a minute (well... actually 57 seconds...), but it seemed like so much longer.

His eyes seemed different now..

They seemed... calm and... well, how I remember them.

Unlike how he was before, he was serious and irritated before.

"Are you... really..." he started, but I cut him off.

"Yes." I said.

I put my head (fore head) against his shoulder, trying to hide my tears from him.

"Oh god... I almost killed you..." he mumbled.

"You idiot." I said, but I knew he could tell I was crying because his voice turned into a whisper.

"Cammie, I'm sorry."

My face shot up, putting a fake shocked look on my face.

"Is Zachary Goode apologizing?!" I asked, smirking. Yes, I stole his smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny." he said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So... you suppose you could let me out of these hand cuffs?" Zach asked, putting his puppy pout on.

"Why?" I asked, acting innocent.

"Because the 'real' Cammie would trust me enough to not need me to be hand cuffed." Zach said.

"No, the 'real' Cammie would take advantage of this moment." I said, smirking.

"Gallagher girl." Zach warned.

"Blackthorn boy." I warned.

"Just un hand cuff me." Zach ordered.

"No. It's more fun this way." I said, leaning closer. I pressed my lips against his, he kissed me back.

Suddenly the screen separating the 2 parts of the car quickly opened, I shot away from Zach and into my own seat.

When Joe started talking he was grinning at me. "Did you two settle everything? Did your _talk_ go well?"

"Yes it did. He finally~ believes me." I said, dragging the finally.

"Yeah, so can you un-hand cuff me now?" Zach asked, trying to hide his impatientness.

"What fun would that be?" I asked.

Joe shrugged and said "it's her choice."

"Oh come on!" Zach yelled, but not too loud.

"Well, we should get a move on." mom said, grinning.

**Zach's POV**

"Tell you what, if you tell us why you were trying to kill Cammie we'll un-hand cuff you." Joe said. Life saver much!

"Alright..." I muttered. I was probably ashamed about what I did.

"Start from the start." Joe said.

"Okay... I got an anonymous call from someone who claimed to be from the C.I.A." I said.

"Really...? That's quite odd..." Joe mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. He told me that a group was trying to kill Cammie, he also told me that I could help him save her." I said, but got interrupted once again.

"How would you be able to save her?" Joe asked.

"He said that if I kill the _'fake'_ Cammie, she would be saved. I don't know how, but he was convincing..." I muttered.

"That's quite a story." Cammie's mom said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop there." I paused. "He said he parked a car across the street from where I was, it had a tracker system, that means there's a tracker in here _somewhere_."

"Zach, stop playing games, where is it?" Cammie asked.

"Un-hand cuff me first." I said.

"Zach." Cammie warned.

"Just un-hand cuff me." I persisted.

"Zach, just tell us where the bug is." she said, starting to get annoyed.

"You two better hurry up, we are being tracked after all." Cammie's mom said.

"Fine." we both said.

"It's underneath the passenger's seat." I said, as Cammie un-hand cuffed me.

Joe reached under his seat and found the tracker, he smashed it.

"That takes care of that." Joe said.

"For now..." Cammie's mom said.

The car fell silent, none of us showed any awkwardness or fear.

We are spies after all.

**Cammie's POV**

The rest of the ride was just as awkward, but we finally got to our destination. We all got out of the car, I looked at the house we'd be staying in, or should I say mansion, it was like a mini version of gallagher ? YES! Along with this mansion came a personal ski hill, just for us!

"This is where you were headed?" Zach asked, I only heard the shock in the beginning, he is a spy after all.

"Yeah, surprised?" I teased.

"Not really." Zach lied.

"Come on you two, let's hurry up and go in." mom said.

"Let's get this over with..." Joe mumbled.

We all walked into the mansion, it was pretty much identical to gallagher academy inside and out. But there were a few different rooms from gallagher.

There were even the dorms here...

Maybe the mansion was a school before...

"Cam, me and Joe will be packing of stuff. our rooms are on the 2nd floor, your room is on the 4th floor, so is yours Zach." mom said.

"Okay mom." I said, then they left.

I was left alone with Zach in the grand hall.

There was a t.v. in the room, I went to the couch, threw my coat on the arm rest and turned the t.v. on. Zach sat beside me.

It was still awkward...

Zach wasn't talking.

We were like this for a while...

"Gallagher girl, wanna go for a little walk?" he asked.

He just asked me for a walk... after 8 minutes and 3 seconds...

"...Sure..." I said.

I grabbed my coat, Zach still had his on.

Don't tell me he planned this, but it took him 8 minutes and 3 seconds to ask me...

That's not like Zach...

We walked out, it was chilly, well... it was winter, that's to be expected. Zach slipped his hand into mine, he led me along a path.

Snow was coming down lightly, it was very beautiful... and super romantic!

"Um... Zach?" I asked.

"Hm... what is it?" Zach asked.

"Do you even have any clue where we're going?" I asked.

"Not really, but there won't be a problem." Zach said.

But every time someone says that... something bad always happens...

We were walking for 5 more minutes (and 48 seconds).

The snow began falling harder, it was going to turn out to be a blizzard for sure...

It was starting to see now, I wish I was wrong about the blizzard, but I guess spies do have to prepare for the worst.

Zach's grip on my hand tightened, he didn't want to lose me...

HOW SWEET IS THAT?! Very!

It was starting to get colder (no duh!), my body was starting to freeze (not literally, but it's just a matter of time).

Suddenly I felt the ground beneath us crumble, my guess is we were at a cliff or even a slight hill.

We started falling, Zach pulled me onto him, he made sure I wouldn't get hurt.

I was in his arms and we were falling, but then a hard landing followed.

If it was this hard for me, I can only imagine how it was for Zach...

I heard Zach groan from pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Zach said.

"You idiot." I said, still against him.

"Gallagher girl, I'm not the idiot."

I felt the tears falling...

"You got hurt because of me."

"Cammie..."

"Zach, you'd be fine if you hadn't..." I couldn't finish, the tears increased. I just couldn't...

"Protected you." Zach finished for me.

Zach let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me, he started hugging me comfortingly.

"Cammie, I can't help but protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"Maybe... but I can't stand to see you hurt." he said, but whispered the next part. "Because I love you."

* * *

**How will Cammie react? What will happen next? Will they come out of the blizzard alive? Again I'd like to thank Twilight113!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. XxXThe Blizzard Part 2XxX

CHAPTER 4

**Cammie's POV**

Did he just say.. that?

Oh god...

What am I supposed to do?

"Cam?" he asked.

"W... we should probably try to find shelter somewhere..." I said.

"Cammie..." he said, his eyes seemed sad.

I got off him and turned my eyes away.

I noticed he got up.

The wind was getting stronger.

I was barely able to stand up.

"Come on." Zach said, coldly.

He walked past me, I walked a few feet behind him.

It was awkward...

Neither one of us talked a 28 minutes straight.

But then the wind picked up, it was too strong for me.

I was getting blown away, but then Zach grabbed my wrist.

I saw determination in his eyes.

He wouldn't stop until I was safe...

He grabbed my other wrist, pulling me to him, he put his arms around my waist, I was against him.

"Thank god..." I heard him mumbled.

We just stayed like that for a minute.

"Cammie, let's go, but just hold onto me." Zach said.

"Okay..." I mumbled, blushing.

Zach smiled, he leaned in and kissed me.

It was only for a second (1.16 seconds to be exact) though...

"Even if you won't admit that you love me, I still love you." he whispered.

He kissed me again.

When he finished, he finally let me out of his grip, I slipped my hand into his... just in case the wind picked up... yeah, that's why...

We managed to find a cave, we went to the back.

Zach found some sticks and rocks, so he made a fire.

**Zach's POV**

When I finished with the fire, I sat with Cammie.

I slipped my arm around her waist.

She lied her head on my shoulder.

It was peaceful...

Soon it was getting dark, I noticed Cammie already fell asleep...

On my shoulder...

How cute...

I moved her gently, when she wakes up, she'd wake up on me.

Yeah, she's lying on me...

I put my arms around her waist once again.

* * *

**How will Cammie react? Will Zach like her reaction? How long will the blizzard go on for? What are Joe Solomon and Cammie's mom doing while all this is happening? Sorry it's so short!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. xXxSongs of the BlizzardXxX

CHAPTER 5

**Cammie's POV**

Hm...?

I feel... something...

I opened my eyes and saw Zach...

I FELL ASLEEP ON ZACH!

I was literally on him!

His arms were around me!

What am I supposed to do in a situation like this?!

I heard him moan... what he said was a little... faint, but he definitely said.. "Cammie."

I so was going to wake him up, even though I wanted to hear more..

I slapped his cheek.

"OW!" he yelled, opening his eyes quickly.

"Finally awake?" I asked, innocently.

"Gallagher girl..." he mumbled, looking at me. He smirked. "Comfy?"

My face turned red.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him.

I got out of his grip and stormed to the other side of the cave.

"Oh come on, don't be mad." Zach said.

I didn't reply, but I heard footsteps.

It was Zach.

He put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Gallagher girl, come on."

"Zach, leave me alone." I said.

"Cammie, don't be like that." he siad, releasing his grip on me.

He spun me around to face him, it all went to quickly.

He kissed me.

It was heavenly.

I didn't dare pull away.

I didn't want to.

We slowly pulled apart after a while.

But staying close together.

"Cam..." Zach whispered.

Leaning back in, he kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back.

It's hard not to...

He is the ultimate kisser!

I finally managed to pull away.

"Um... Zach?" I asked.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I need some time... alone..." I said.

He groaned.

"Zach." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." he complained.

Then he walked over to the other side of the cave.

I walked to the exit of the cave, I stared into the blizzard.

Whoa...

So...

We're together now?

Like... a couple...

That sounds weird even if I'm just thinking it...

Wait a minute...

How exactly are we supposed to get back?

Zach doesn't seem too worried about it...

I guess he just wants to be alone with... me...

Which yes, it is sweet, but I want to leave this stupid cave.

It's so cold out here, I haven't mentioned anything, but...

I'm freezing to death (which might very well be true...) and I'm not sure how Zach isn't...

**Zach's POV**

Why would she want alone time?

Time away from me...

Who would want that?

I mean, it is me after all.

Yes I'm cocky, but she loves it.

I looked back to where she was when we finished kissing, but she was gone.

I heard a faint voice, it was Cammie's...

I looked to the exit of the cave...

She was singing...

It was harmonic...

Such a beautiful voice...

She's like an angel...

I sighed.

A deadly angel that is...

Can't forget that she's a spy...

I soundlessly walked closer to hear the song better.

_Close my eyes _

_I try to hide _

_I'm listening to my voice inside _

_What's on to tell me right or wrong _

_I need to know where I belong _

_For all the days I ran away _

_I never dare to ask me who could I be _

_Who can bring back the love that's inside me_

She was singing beautifully...

I never expected Cammie to be such a great singer... never in my imagaination did I expect her to sing this well... never...

_Could it be you _

_Or do I lose my way _

_I'm here but colorblind _

_Could It be you _

_Or do I break away _

_So leave the past behind _

_I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes _

_Wish I just knew what I should do _

_Could it be you _

_Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue _

_Could it be you_

I still didn't know what she was singing, but it sounded so familiar... I might have heard it, but just forgotten...

_Too many things said and done _

_Sure if you could be the one _

_To dry the tears I left behind _

_To chase these demons off my mind_

_I see your face _

_Touch your skin _

_Is this a fight _

_We both can't win _

_Sometimes the truth is miles apart _

_But it's hard to break your heart_

_Could it be you _

_Or do I lose my way _

_I'm here but colorblind _

_Could It be you _

_Or do I break away _

_So leave the past behind _

_I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes _

_Wish I just knew what I should do _

_Could it be you _

_Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue _

_Could it be you _

Then it hit me! It's Could it be you by Cascada. She seems to be popular with girls... I guess I can see why... it's sounds like a nice song...

_Baby i don't wanna waste your love _

_Though it's hard to just walk on _

_Well will this hurt be neverending _

_Where do I belong _

_Could it be you _

_Or do I lose my way _

_I'm here but colorblind _

_Could it be you _

_Or do I break away _

_Just to leave the past behind _

_I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes _

_Wish I just knew what I should do _

_Could it be you _

_Somebody tell me if it's true i don't have a clue _

_Could it be you _

_Maybe it is me _

_Used to plan to see that it's you _

_For everything I am everything I need lies in you_

She finished... I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she jerked to see it was me. She looked shocked and momentarily scared... but it soon faded to relief and worry at the same time... is that even possible?

"Cammie..." I started.

"Please don't tell me you heard that." she said.

"Fine, I won't tell you." I said, smirking.

"You jerk! You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Why? You were awesome." I said.

"I was?" she asked, totally surprised.

"Yeah, you rocked. Come on, just sing another song." I suggested.

"What?! You mean I really was good?!" she asked, even more shocked.

"Well duh, you were amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I... was?" she asked again.

"Yes, for the last time, you were amazing." I said.

"Oh... okay..." she mumbled, blushing.

Aww... she got embarrassed...

"So, which song is next?" I asked.

"WHAT?! No way... I'm not singing again." she said, getting red.

She was getting embarrassed again, so cute...

"Oh come on, I love your singing." I complimented.

"...Okay... I guess..." she mumbled.

"So... what song?" I asked.

"Hm... I guess I'll sing Forever and Always by Taylor Swift."

"Okay." I said.

We sat against the cave wall.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

Whoa... she didn't realize how good she was, but this is... incredible...

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_

_Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

She better not be singing this song because it relates to me, because it so doesn't! I'm not like that at all!

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,_

_Yeah_

She's done... it was amazing...

"Well?" she asked.

"That was... spectacular." I said.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" she asked.

"Yes, it is." I said, leaning closer, I kissed her...

* * *

**Did you expect that? I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!!!!! That's why I did it!!!!!!!!!!!! When will the blizzard stop? When will they be able to go home? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. XxXSharing MemoriesXxX

CHAPTER 6

**Cammie's POV**

I was able to sing to Zach...

I mean usually I can't sing well in front of other people, I can when I'm all alone, but I wasn't...

We were kissing, then I sang some more songs, then we kissed again and so forth...

"Any other songs?" Zach asked.

"Well... there is one song... that my dad always sang to me..." I said, my voice was cracking when I said dad...

"Cam, sing it." Zach said, his voice sounded strong.

"Yeah..." I said.

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

_She's got dreams too big for this town_

_And she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Whatever they are_

_Looks like she's all ready to leave_

_Nothing left to pack_

_There ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along_

_God I gotta be strong_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Don't go_

_She says things are fallen into place_

_Feels like they're fallen apart_

_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

_This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_

_Of her and her dreams_

_And spreadin' her wings_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Don't go_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Please don't go_

_Don't go_

_Don't go_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

"You sounded beautiful... even if that song was originally sung by a guy." Zach teased, I elbowed him playfully.

"That song brings back so many memories..." I mumbled.

"Do you remember what he was like?" Zach asked.

"Yeah... a bit..." I mumbled.

Zach didn't answer.

"Well... he was kind, even though he was actually a spy, you would have never guessed..." I said.

"Cam..." Zach said, he must've noticed the tears sliding down my face.

"I'm okay. He was the one who tried to do all the cook, my mom is terrible at cooking." I said, giggling. "It's like he cherrised every moment..."

"He did..." Zach said.

"What about you? Do you remember your parents?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were good friends with yours." he said.

"Oh... WAIT WHAT?!" I asked.

"So you didn't know?" he asked.

"No, I didn't." I admitted.

"To tell you the truth, I knew you before I met you on the mission." he said.

"What? REALLY?!"

"Yeah, I met you when we were little." he said.

"Whoa really? You have to tell me about it, please." I begged.

"No way." he teased.

"Zach!" I whined.

"Sorry, can't do." he teased.

"Zach!" I yelled.

"You'll have to convince me to tell you." he said.

I planted a smirk on my face.

"Alright." I said.

* * *

**What does Cammie have planned? Will Zach like it? How did Zach meet Cammie when they were younger? Is he bluffing? Will they ever get out of the blizzard? Will Cammie and Zach ever get back home? Will something big happen? And if yes, what will happen? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. XXSharing Memories Part 2XxX

CHAPTER 7

**Zach's POV**

She fell for it...

Cammie is too easy sometimes...

She pushed me down and pinned me.

She leaned in a brushed her lips against mine...

She was taunting me...

Soon she kissed me passionately.

It was deep.

She was no longer pinning me down, but her hands went around my neck.

Mine went around her waist.

After a few minutes she broke off.

She looked me in the eyes.

"Want more?" she asked.

"Well duh." I said.

"Sorry, can't do." she said, she said what I said to her before...

That's ironic...

She got off of me.

"Cammie." I said.

"Sorry, not going to happen... well... unless you tell me." she said, followed by a wink.

"Not going to happen. I'll just take it by force." I said.

This time I was the one trying to pin her, but she dodge me.

She giggled.

"Not going to happen Zachy." she teased.

"Oh yes it is." I said.

I ran at her, but she dodged once again.

"You'll have to be better than that." he teased, laughing.

This went on for a while...

I almost got her this time, but after I missed she charged at me and pinned me down. It wasn't supposed to work that way...

"Looks like you lose. Spill." she said.

I sighed.

"Fine."

"Finally." she complained.

"Just get off me first."

"Fine."

She got off.

"We met each other when we were only 5 years old. It was fall. Your family knew mine, they were best friends." I said.

"So... that means we were best friends too?"

"Obviously."

"Well sorry for not knowing." she said, pouting.

"Cammie... you wanna let me finish?" I asked.

She shut up.

She looked so anxious.

* * *

**Will Zach actually tell Cammie? Or was he just doing this to annoy her? What's going to happen next? Sorry for it being so short, I just couldn't think of anything else!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. XxXWhat's WrongXxX

CHAPTER 8

**Cammie's POV**

He better hurry up and tell me or he'll regret it...

"Anyways, we met at a Barbaque set up by our parents." Zach paused at the word parents. "It was at your house, you were playing in your huge backyard. After a while, we decided to take a rest at the big tree. And then after that..." Zach trailed off. He was looking at me, but he wasn't looking at me. He was remebering the girl he used to know.

There's no way I'm here now...

And I don't mean because I didn't have all the spy training I have now. I had some training when I was 5, but that's beside the point.

The difference is...

I've drastically... changed...

"Zach." I said.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I'm not the girl you used to know." I said casually, but my hands were in fists at my sides.

"Yeah, and? Of course people change over time." he said.

"No, I mean I've completely changed." I said, my voice cracking slightly.

**Zach's POV**

"Cammie?" I asked.

"Just... never mind..." she said, then she walked away from me, she looked outside at the blizzard.

Her eyes looked empty.

I couldn't even understand what she meant or how she was feeling.

What am I supposed to do?

I noticed she was a bit too close to the end of the cave.

The snow was getting worse, it was coming in further in the cave.

A huge pile of snow from the top of the cave (on the outside, you know what I mean) was falling towards Cammie.

She was still in a daze.

A lot of snow piled on her, I had to dig her out.

I got her to the deeper part of the cave and took my coat off, I put it over her's.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Um... sure?" she asked.

Wait a second...

She asked...

Something is wrong, but what?

* * *

**What is wrong with Cammie? What will Zach do? I know the last chapter was short sorry. And sorry this one was so short too. Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I was sick for a while. So I'm probably going to do short ones on my other stories. Just warning you. Anyways............... REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. XxXCammie's PlanXxX

CHAPTER 9

**Zach's POV**

What is with Cammie?

She's always so confusing...

She was currently freezing from the snow that fell on her.

Sure I gave her my coat, but she's still a bit cold.

I pulled her into my arms, trying to help her.

Luckily, she didn't even try to pull away.

From that moment, we were pretty much cuddling.

"Cammie, what did you mean before?" I asked, softly.

She really liked it when I was all sensitive, so i guess I'll have to show her my sensitive side when I ask her.

"About what?" she asked, sounding at peace.

"About... not being who you used to..." I said.

"Zach, I'm not that little girl, I'm never going to be, I'm never going to have that strength back. I was fearless at that time, but now... Zach, when I was young, I didn't have a fear of dying." she said.

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No, but that all changed the day my father never came home."

"Cammie..." I mumbled, pulling her even closer.

"I'm not excatly scared of dying now, but what I am scared of is the pain all put on everyone around me." she said.

"Cammie, you won't die." I said.

"How do you know?"

"I won't let you die." I said.

"Zach..." she mumbled.

"It's alright to be scared, even the greatest spies are, they just hide it." I said, stroking her hair.

That's when I heard Cammie's stomach growl.

I looked at her.

She started blushing.

"Little bit hungrry are we?" I asked.

"You don't have to be mean about it." she said, pouting.

"I'm not being mean." I protested.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to get back?" she asked.

I looked out the cave, noticing it was getting worse.

"Yeah, just not now, it's just getting worse." I siad.

That's when she slipped out of my grip.

"Then now's the best time, it'll only get worse, I just know it." she said, walking towards the exit of the cave.

I got up and ran after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into my arms.

"Cammie, that's just reckless."

"No, it'll only get worse, trust me on this, okay?" she asked, leaning closer, her lips brushing against mine.

Just great, this is how she's going to convince me, how can I say 'no' now?

She laced her arms around my neck, kissed me passionetally.

My arms around her waist.

This kiss just got deeper.

I heard Cammie moan.

We eventually broke up.

"Come on Zach, let's just go." Cammie whispered in my ear, she was very persuasive this way.

"Cammie..."

"No huh?" she asked.

I didn't dare answer.

What was she going to try next?

I felt her getting closer and closer, leaning in again, she would do anything to get out of here...

She pressed her lips against mine again.

But what would she do now?

I couldn't pull myself away from Cammie.

She had me trapped, there's no way I'd be able to escape now...

But who said I wanted to?

Exactly.

* * *

**What will Cammie do? How will Zach react? Did you like having the whole chapter in Zach's POV? I sure loved writing it :) REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. XxXOut in the ColdXxX

CHAPTER 10

**Zach's POV**

Next thing I knew, she pushed me on the ground, and was on top of me, kissing me again.

After a little while, we broke off.

She started whispering next to my ear, "Please Zachy, let's go."

"Cammie..." I mumbled.

It was working.

How long would she keep this up?

"Please." she pleaded.

"No." it took all my strength to say that, but i doubt it was enough.

She got away from my ear, and then was only an inch away from my face.

Her eyes staring into mine.

"Please?" she asked.

I couldn't look away from her.

"No."

"You jerk!" she yelled.

"Take that back!" I yelled.

"No." she said, and the sprung off of me.

When I got on my feet, she just got out of the cave.

I sprinted after her.

The blizzard was back.

I could barely see her now.

But I raced to her, and grabbed her hand.

I spun her around, and into my arms.

I looked backwards.

No clue where the cave was now.

"Great, now we can't get back." I said.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, "fine, let's just wander around and hope we find our way back home."

We started walking, but I kept hold of one of Cammie's hands.

A blizzard could easily blow her away from me.

17 minutes and 28 seconds passed before one of us spoke.

"Zach, don't be mad." she said.

It's true, I am mad. While we were in the cave, we were safe. But out here we're not. I don't want to lose Cammie out here.

"I'm not mad." I said, but hid it poorly.

"I'm sorry." she said.

I sighed, "it's alright, just stay close to me. Always." I said.

"Okay." she said.

The next thing I knew, she was close as could be while still being able to walk.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, just stay with me."

"Always." I said.

* * *

**What will Zach and Cammie do? Will they find their way home? REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. XxXThe HouseXxX

CHAPTER 11

**Cammie's POv**

Okay, I was completely stupid back there. I guess staying still and being cold got to me.

Really bad for a spy.

The wind was starting to pick up even more! I almost blew away, but Zach reacted, and got a firm hold of me around my waist, he pulled me tightly against his chest.

We just stood there for a few minutes.

I loked up and saw Zach's face.

It was determined, alert, and... scared?

He looked scared.

But why?

Sure we're in a blizzard, but...

He didn't let go yet.

I looked in his eyes.

I think he was... scared to... lose me...

I lied against his chest.

His arms wrapped firmer around me.

"Cammie, we'll make it back, don't worry."

"Yeah, let's go." I said, as we broke away from each other.

Zach kept one hand in mine as we kept on walking.

We had no clue where we were going, but we were going there together.

And yes, I know that's entirely cheesy to say.

We just kept walking for awhile.

Then we saw... a house.

It was only like a little house, not the place we were looking for.

"Let's see if anyone lives there." Zach said, as we walked over to it.

He knocked on the door.

An old lady came to the door, "can I help you?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could we stay here for a few minutes. My friend can't handle the cold for much longer." Zach said.

She looked at me, "oh, of course."

We went in.

Zach led me over to the fireplace, we both sat down in front of it.

"How come you two were out during a blizzard?" the old lady asked, as she prepared hot chocolate.

"We were out when it was fine, but got caught in it." Zach said.

"I see." she said, and gave us hot chocolate.

"Thank you." we both said.

"It's no trouble at all."

* * *

**Just who is this old lady? And sorry, but this chapter actually sucks :( REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. XxXHot Chocolate and GunsXxX

Chapter Twelve

**Zach's POV**

Who exactly is this old lady?

Why would she be living in a house in the middle of nowhere?

Cammie just sipped a bit of her hot chocolate, not looking troubled at all. Well, that's what I thought until I saw her look out the window, I looked into her eyes.

They showed everything.

She wanted to be home with her mother and Joe, she didn't want to be here at all, not with this old lady. But then again, neither do I.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the other room." the lady said before going into another room, which I didn't see until now. That's really bad for a spy.

"Cam, you alright?" I whispered.

"huh?" she looked at me, "oh, uh, yeah."

She was lying horribly, and she looked away from me almost right away.

"You can tell me, you know you can." I said slowly, watching her as she stayed still, not daring to look at me. "Cammie, look at me."

"I'm f-fine." she stammered.

"Cammie."

"Really..." she said quietly, and drank more of her hot chocolate. Then she placed it on the table that was close by. "I'm fine."

"Don't give me that crap." I muttered, putting down my hot chocolate.

I grabbed one of Cammie's hands and pulled against my chest, and then let go of her hand only to wrap both of mine around her waist.

I felt her hands rest on my chest, not trying to get away from me or anything.

"I just want to go home..." she whispered.

"Alright, finish your hot chocolate and we'll leave."

I said, and she lifted her head to look at me. I took that opportunity to kiss her, which she immediately kissed back.

Once we broke off she picked her hot chocolate and began to drink it again. I drank mine and watched her peacefully.

She glanced at me and smiled.

Just when I thought nothing could go wrong, the door burst open and in came ten men in black.

"Damn..." I muttered.

I shot up and got in front of Cammie, who got up as well.

All the man were coming closer.

I slipped my hand into my pocket, feeling the handle of a gun. Sure Joe got rid of the one I almost killed Cammie with, but I still have this one. Luckily I didn't use it when I tried to kill Cammie, or else I wouldn't have it now, not if Joe got to it.

One man aimed at me and Cam, but I took my gun out and shot him.

I continued shooting them.

There's no way I'll ever let them hurt Cammie.

I felt a bullet go right past me, and then heard a little noise from behind me.

I knew Cammie was bleeding, I knew she got shot, but all I did was continue taking them down.

Once they were all done, I spun around to she Cammie, who put on a brave face.

"I'm fine." she said.

I looked at her arm, that's where the bullet hit her.

"No you're not, come on, let me see it." I said.

She just stared at me, "I'm fine."

"Cammie, don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not..." she mumbled, but then she looked away, looked at the door that the lady went in before. Looking there just to avoid my eyes.

"Cammie, I--" I started, but then she jumped at me, I felt her wince after a second.

I was left staring at the little old lady, who as it turns out, wasn't an old lady at all, she took off a wig and other things. It was actually just a lady (not old) that was a midget.

Cammie was against my chest, breathing heavy. I looked at her back and it was bleeding like crazy. The lady shot her, but she only got shot because she was blocking me.

"Cam!" I said quickly.

I could tell that she was near unconsciousness.

The lady was smirking at me, aiming the gun right at Cammie again, planning to shoot right through her, aiming where her heart would be.

I pushed Cammie aside, flinched when I saw her wince and then shot the lady, but she quickly dodged. I shot again but the same thing happened.

"Do you really think you can kill I? Ella Rosewood, the chief of the Circle of Cavan. Like that could ever happen, mere kids killing me." she laughed.

Suddenly the door burst open!

Would it be more Circle of Cavan members?

How am I going to be able to get Cammie out of here alive?

**I am soooo sorry about not updating any of my stories in soooo long!!!! It's just that I had sooo much stupid work for school, and other things were happening. I am just so sorry!!!!!**

**But tell you what, I'll try to make the next chapter REALLY long!!!!**

**Just someone might want to give me a minimum number of words.**

**That way I'll have a goal.**

**Thx :P**


	13. XxXRestingXxX

Chapter 13

Zach's POV

I thought that it would be more CoC members that burst through the door, but was I ever wrong.

It was Joe and Cammie's mom.

"Damn!" The lady snarled, hurrying into the other room.

"Cammie! Zach!" Cammie's mom yelled, worry filling her voice as she rushed over to us. Cammie was officially unconscious at this point."Come on, Zach, get Cammie outside and into the... car. Joe." She glanced at him, then at the other room. They went through the door and gun shots went off. I picked Cammie up bridal style and went outside. I saw a large truck with snow tires. I hurried in the back with Cammie, and held her against me.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Just then Joe and Rachel came running out. Joe jumped in the drivers' side and Rachel in the passengers side. Joe started the truck and headed, full speed, away from the little house.

They hurried to the mansion, and we got in quickly. Apparently the mansion had a mini hospital inside. Weird.

Cammie's POV

2200 hours

"... Zach, you should get some sleep." My mother's voice sounded so soft to me.

"No, I won't until she's awake."

"She'll be fine."

"I know that." Zach said, his voice also soft.

"Well, just try not to wake her." I heard a door close after a few seconds, and I drifted back to sleep.

0001 hours

There was silence, or at least there should have been, I was hearing voice from far away.

"... they won't stop coming after her." Joe's voice came in clearly.

"I know, but what else can we do?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Joe sighed.

"Well, the only thing we can do is to watch over her..."

"Yes, and..." before I heard the rest of what Joe was saying, sleep over took me.

0014 hours

"... Zach, I promise you, she will wake up." Joe said.

"I know." Zach's voice was completely unreadable.

"Get some sleep." Joe ordered.

"No."

"Zachary, you need your rest if you want to be able to protect her." Joe said grimly.

I felt pain coursing through me, but I didn't dare make a noise, not when I could listen to a conversation that I really am not supposed to be hearing.

"I won't let them get her." Zach spat out.

"Well, let's hope your word will be enough."

Everything went silent.

I groaned and opened my eyes for the first time.

"Cammie!" Zach exclaimed, and his face was the first thing I saw.

"Zach..." I whispered.

"Cammie, you're finally awake." He sounded so relieved, heck, he looked relieved.

I groaned again as a surge of pain coursed through my body.

"You should get some more rest, you're still in a... terrible condition." Joe seemed to be careful with his words, and he glanced at where I got shot.

"Okay..." I mumbled, feeling the pain rising. Joe left, and I had no plans of going to sleep.

"He's right, you should get some rest." Zach said.

"Yeah, I really _should_." I stole his smirk.

"Cam..."

"Zach..." I mimicked his depressed voice, this cracked a smile out of him.

Sorry, I said it would be longer, but I just couldn't think of anything. It's better that I gave you this and not made you wait more :P REVIEW!!!!!


	14. AUTHOR's NOTE

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE *****

I am terribly sorry for the delay on all of my fan fiction stories, but since it's near the end of school (THANK GOD FOR THAT!) I've been awfully busy.

When it's summer I promise I'll update more often. I won't be able to update any of the stories until after June 30th, that's probably the earliest.

I'm sorry for the delay, but it will soon be over.

_**cammieXzach9900**_


	15. XxXBetween Zach and JoeXxX

I'm back to writing my fanfics! I'm finally on vacation! WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!

And I present to you, my first chapter after my halt in writing!

Chapter 14

**Zach's POV**

Cammie eventually did fall asleep, and when she did, I snuck out of the room. Joe was in the hallway, just coming back to the room.

"Is she asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah."

There was a silence for a moment before I asked Joe something I've been wondering since Cammie and I were saved.

"Why are they after her?"

"There are some things that you can't know." He paused, seeming to chose his words carefully, "I'm not even completely sure of their motives, except that they want her dead."

"I see."

"Do you know anything about them?" Joe asked, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing other than they're the Circle of Cavan and that the lady who was attacking Cammie is the chief." Okay, to be honest, I knew more.

Joe raised his eyebrow.

"Zach, I knew your father very well. I know he spilled." Joe said. I just shrugged. "I don't know what he told you but if you know anything, I need to know."

"Cammie's dad and mine were working on a weapon to destroy the Circle for good, the circle found out though. That's why Cammie's dad and mine are MIA, that might be the reason behind why my mom is MIA as well." I said with a straight face. I told him something I know.

Just not everything.

"So now they want to destroy anyone in the Morgan and Goode family?" Joe guessed.

Yes.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Probably."

"Interesting."

"We shouldn't tell Cammie about this, should we?"

"No." He said gravely.

"Alright." I turned around and headed back into the room. Cammie was still fast asleep.

**Well, school's over so I'll be updating better! HURRAY FOR THAT! **

**To celebrate, every reviewer gets 10 virtual cookies!**


	16. XxXCammie's POVXxX

This is the last chapter in Cammie's POV, because... well, you'll find out.

Chapter 15

**Cammie's POV**

Zach left the room, and I heard Joe's voice outside, so I managed to get up and walk to the door. I stood there listening.

"Is she asleep?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Zach said. _Nope_ I thought.

There was a silence for a moment before Zach asked Joe something I've been wondering since Zach and I were saved.

"Why are they after her?"

"There are some things that you can't know." Joe paused, seeming to chose his words carefully, "I'm not even completely sure of their motives, except that they want her dead."

"I see." Zach said.

"Do you know anything about them?" Joe asked, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing other than they're the Circle of Cavan and that the lady who was attacking Cammie is the chief."

I knew Zach was lying about only knowing that, so I knew Joe knew as well.

"Zach, I knew your father very well. I know he spilled. I don't know what he told you but if you know anything, I need to know."

"Cammie's dad and mine were working on a weapon to destroy the Circle for good, the circle found out though. That's why Cammie's dad and mine are MIA, that might be the reason behind why my mom is MIA as well." Zach said.

He was still hiding something, I just know it. Well, then again, he's always hiding something.

"So now they want to destroy anyone in the Morgan and Goode family?" Joe guessed.

Most likely.

"I dunno." Zach said. "Probably."

"Interesting." Joe said.

"We shouldn't tell Cammie about this, should we?" Zach asked.

"No." Joe said gravely.

"Alright." Zach said and I heard his footsteps so I hurried back to the bed and pretended to be sleeping. Zach came in, I heard him stop right beside me. He chuckled, "You can stop pretending."

Of course he knew I was faking...

I opened my eyes and stared at him, there was silence.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Well, you heard it out there." He grinned at me.

"There's more." I said slowly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." I said impatiently.

"Cam, I'll tell you when it's the right time. I promise." He said.

"You've broken tons of promises, how can I be sure you'll keep this one?" I asked.

"You need to trust me. The other promises weren't that important." He shrugged.

"Fine, I'll try to trust that you'll tell me when it's the right time." I sighed.

I so didn't trust him to tell me when it's the right time.

"Now go back to sleep." He told me, kissing my forehead.

I did as he told me.

**Okay, it's pretty crappy.**

**(10 virtual cookies to whoever says that my mind has finally snapped. Lol, jk)**

**REVIEW!**


	17. XxXThe Cafe XxX

Chapter 16

**Cammie's POV**

The Circle of Cavan is after everyone in the Morgan family and Goode family, all because my dad's and Zach's dad's plan to destroy the Circle of Cavan.

Well, only the spy half anyway.

I noticed Zach seemed to be hiding something, but I didn't press on it too much. Also, I had to act like I didn't know anything, considering Joe thinks I don't have a clue.

Finally I was allowed to leave the hospital room, and go anywhere in the mansion. Zach was always staying at my side.

It's been a week since the incident...

I've been seeing less and less of Joe, but I figure that he's just trying to gather information. But now I'm even seeing less of my mom. When I asked Zach if he noticed he just said that I must be seeing things. He said I was wrong.

But I knew I wasn't, I just knew it.

One night, I heard Joe leaving the mansion. So, I snuck out too, following him. He walked to a small cafe that I never even knew existed.

And who was following me?

Zach...

"Cammie, you shouldn't be here." he tone was serious and on edge.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, you _do _know about this place." I said accusingly. My eyes shifted back to Joe, who was talking to a man and a woman.

"We need to leave. Now." Zach told me, and grabbed my wrist. He literally dragged me out and back to the mansion.

He pushed me onto the couch and looked like he was ready to strangle me (not really, but still...). I looked at the ground, but was confused on why I felt sorry.

"Cam-" he tried but I just wouldn't listen. Zach sighed and sat down beside me. "Cammie..." but I just wouldn't listen no matter how he said my name.

He leaned closer, his lips at my ear. "Gallagher girl."

I looked at him, frozen.

How would he explain everything?

Would he even explain anything?

And why is it that whenever he calls me 'Gallagher Girl' I suddenly listen to him?

**Yes, why why why? Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything...**


	18. XxXLetting It All OutXxX

**Chapter 17**

**Cammie's POV**

"Please Gallagher girl, stay away from there." His arm wrapped around me, pulling me into him. I was shocked, too shocked to speak. "It's too dangerous for you there. Just stay with me."

I finally found my voice again. "Why?"

No reply.

I sighed, "let me guess, classified."

"Sorry Cam." He whispered.

"Ugh, no you're not." Shoved him away from me and got up, walking away from him. "I don't even know if I can trust you anymore." He ran after me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back into him.

"Please Cammie, just stay away from there. I'll be able to explain, I promise. Just... not now." He said. That's when it clicked together. _Not until you clarified with Joe_. Zach didn't keep anything from Joe, I knew that. For all I knew Joe was part of Cavan as well.

...

...

Does this mean that I finally believe that Zach really is part of the Circle of Cavan?

Joe said that Zach's dad told Zach some stuff, so it's only expected that Zach is part of Cavan. This thought, it's always been in the back of my head, I know it has. Except I've never expressed it until now.

I pushed Zach away again, but this time I didn't walk away. When he grabbed to grab my hand lightly I knocked it away and faced him. Shock flashed in his eyes for a second as he saw my cold expression.

"Cammie, please just—"

"Calm down? Listen? What Zach, what do you want?" I snapped, letting my anger take a hold of me. "Well guess what, I'm not going to do either!" That's when Joe walked in, he looked at us and walked over, but he didn't even get a word in before I said one more thing and ran from them.

"Zach, just go back to the Circle of Cavan!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, it's short, I know. :(**


	19. XxXExplainingXxX

**Chapter 18**

**Cammie's POV**

I just ran and ran and ran until I was far away from Zach and Joe. That's when I found myself in the private study, AKA the library. They would find me eventually, I knew that, but I just needed somewhere to sort everything out. I went to the very back of the room and sat against the wall, right in the corner. All I could do was think…

Honestly, I don't know that much about Zach. Apparently we knew each other as kids, but that doesn't really mean much since I can't seem to remember it. He just knows way too much about me. Besides, he's with the circle. Or at least he's probably with the circle. Joe probably is too.

He knows just as much about me as Zach does, if not more. Yet, once again, I know next to nothing about him. That's a typical teacher-student relationship, right? Well, at a spy school it is anyways. Unless, of course, you hack into the CIA's database and find everything you can about him.

That's not to say I did that…

Well, the point is that I didn't find anything.

…..

Why couldn't I find anything? I got Liz to hack the CIA's database, but still there was nothing. There wasn't a single record of Joseph Solomon.

_It's because he's in the circle, _some part of my mind whispered to me. I shook my head and rested it against my knees. _You know he is, just face it already. He's lying to you, he has been all of this time. Who knows, maybe he was even the one who killed your dad._

My eyes shot open, but I forbid any tears from falling down my cheeks as water formed in my eyes. What was I supposed to believe? Both of them, so far, have done everything to keep me safe. I just don't understand anything anymore. They're supposed to be on my side, but they're also supposed to be on the circle's side, right? Who are they truly with? Should I be staying as far away from them? Should I just tell my mom? She'd know what to do about it.

Speaking of which… I haven't seen her for a while.

I shot off the ground and ran out of the library, nearly colliding with both Zach and Joe. Regardless, I just kept going. They ran after me, following me around as I searched high and low for my mom.

"Cammie, wait! Just calm down and let us explain!" Zach yelled after me.

"Oh, and how can know for sure that you won't lie?" I jerked to a spot and spun on my heel. They stopped barely a foot away. "How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that I can trust two guys who know everything about me yet I don't know anything about them?" I demanded.

Zach smiled softly, "Cam, if you want to know about me all you have to do is ask. I would gladly tell you about myself. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you." I blushed, even despite being confused and mad at him.

"Are you with the circle?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes and no."

I just stared at him, "Excuse me?" Zach looked nervously away from me. "Don't you dare lie to me." That's when I saw Joe give Zach a sympathetic look.

"His mother is in the circle." Joe said. "His father wasn't, of course, but he knew quite a bit about the circle. He told Zach too much, and he was killed. Zach's mother has been training Zach in the ways of the circle ever since. The circle consider him to be a part of them, but really he's working against them."

"Something just doesn't add up, though. You tried to kill me. Can you explain that?" I demanded.

"That was all a ploy. The circle was having doubts about if I was really on their side. So they told me to kill you, or at the very least get close enough to you so I could kill you when you let down your guard." Zach explained.

"So… you weren't really trying to kill me?" I asked.

He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. "Of course not."

"Joe, were you in about this ploy or whatever?" I asked, hugging Zach back. I wasn't completely sure if I believed him yet, but it did feel really good to hug him.

"Yes. I knew about it from the very start. I have been convincing the circle that we're waiting for the right time to kill you." Joe explained. I nodded stiffly. "Don't worry Cammie, you have nothing to fear. We won't let the circle get you."

Once again, I nodded stiffly.

* * *

**It's kind of short but I finally updated :D I was sick a few weeks back, so I couldn't update and then a few days ago my internet crashed. So once again I couldn't update.**


	20. XxXIs He a LiarXxX

Chapter 19

Cammie's POV

That night I didn't get much sleep. In fact, I didn't even change into my PJ's. I just sat on my bed, hugging my knees. I didn't really know who I could trust anymore. Zach said I could ask him almost anything and he would answer truthfully, but… was that actually true? Is he really on my side? And what about Joe? I don't know anything about him either… besides that he's the hottest teacher alive.

I leaned my forehead against my knees and felt tears fill my eyes.

What if I couldn't trust either of them?

Just as I thought that, I heard a small creak. My head snapped up and there was another creak. I jumped off my head and yanked my door open. I looked down the hall and saw five men in black. My eyes widened and they ran at me.

I managed to round house kick the first one into a wall and punch the second one's jaw. I heard a loud cracking sound. I dealt with the two others, but where did the fifth go? Suddenly I felt something go on the back of my neck. I fell backwards and was caught. I passed out just like that.

* * *

When I finally woke up, my hands were handcuffed to a pole. I was a bit groggy, but managed to stand up. I looked around and saw that I was in a small gray room with nothing else but the pole and a door. I struggled, trying to get free even though I knew it was useless.

"Just give it up, sweetie." A cold voice came from the door. I looked over to see a woman with red hair and a sickening smile on her cherry lips. She walked over, and her stilettos made clicking sounds against the floor. "It's useless."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aw, hasn't Zach mentioned me?" She asked teasingly. "How sad that he wouldn't mention his own _mother_ to his _girlfriend_." She laughed. "Or rather, his _fake girlfriend_."

"That's not-!"

"Do you honestly think he loved you?" She asked coldly, narrowing her eyes. "He would never love someone as pitiful as you. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually hated you. He was only getting close to you to kill you." She laughed again. "You're pathetic. You thought he loved you and you thought Joe was on your side. Get real!"

"He… no way…" I looked down, fighting the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Do you want to see that _liar_?" She whispered at my ear. I narrowed my eyes and knocked my forehead against hers with all the strength I had. She hissed, clutching her head. "Bitch!" Then she smirked and grabbed me by the head, smashing my head into the pole. "How do you like it?" She stalked out.

The tears finally polled over and cascaded down my cheeks.

It wasn't long until I heard the door open, but this time I didn't look over.

"Aw, how sad, she won't even look at you!" Zach's mom laughed that sickening laugh. I resisted looking behind me.

"Cammie, I-."

Zach.

"Bastard." I whispered.

"Yes Cameron, he is, isn't he?" Zach's mom laughed again. "Zach, kill her."

I finally looked over my shoulder to find Zach's mom, Zach, and Joe standing there. Both guys looked sadly and desperately at me, but all I did was narrow my tear filled eyes.

Zach's eyes widened when he saw my tears and he took a step towards me, "Cam-."

"Bastard!" I yelled, my shoulders shaking. "So this really was all a game? Everything you told me was a freaking lie! You never actually loved me! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Zach's fists clenched and I heard the crash before I saw Zach punch his mom into the wall. My eyes widened.

Zach punched her jaw and yanked something from around her neck. "Joe, handle my mother!" He yelled as he ran to me. That's when I saw that the thing that Zach yanked from his mom's neck was a key. He unlocked the handcuffs. I was free…

But still, I backed away from him. Hurt flashed through his eyes. He looked back at Joe restraining his mom, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him, right out of the room. He ran, dragging me along still. I tried to yank my hand free, but he held it tight.

"Stop, please." He begged. "I really am on your side. I can't kill you. Those were all lies my mom told you. I love you, so please, don't hate me."

I stopped struggling with a sigh and said, "I guess I can cooperate long enough to get out of wherever we are."

"I'll explain what happened once we get back. I promise." He told me.

I said nothing.

We just kept on running until we managed to get out of the building. It was large and looked like a factory. It was surrounded by people with guns. They lowered the guns when they saw us and we hurried to one particular spot. I saw my mom with a gun. She smiled warmly at me.

Then, through the chaos, Joe ran out. Behind him Zach's mom had a gun and was trying to shoot him, but she was limping and barely able to stand up. All guns were raised at her.

Zach smirked at her, "It's the end of the road."

* * *

**It is the end of the road for Zach's mom, but is it the end of the road for Cammie and Zach's relationship? Can she ever learn to love him again? REVIEW AND FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	21. XxXWas it All a GameXxX

**Chapter 20**

**Zach's POV**

We got back and Cammie kept her distance from me. I knew she wasn't in any direct danger anymore, but still I was worried. I was even more worried that she would never speak to me again. She really hurt me. Her words echoed in my mind.

_So this really was all a game? Everything you told me was a freaking lie! You never actually loved me! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!_

I shook my head and ran after her. Joe gave me a sympathetic look as I passed him. I found her in her room, staring out the window. She turned slightly, barely looking at me.

"Zach, have a seat." She whispered. I gulped and sat down on her bed, bracing myself for her telling me that we're over. Cammie turned fully around to face me, leaning against the wall. "You better start explaining, and I mean everything." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cam, I-."

"Haven't cleared it with Joe yet?" She asked coldly.

"Please don't do this Cammie. You know I love you, don't you? If I didn't I would have just killed you when my mom told me to. I wouldn't have even thought about it!" I then saw the tears forming in her eyes again. It broke my heart the first time, but this time it shattered my heart.

Then I saw her knees buckling a bit. I pushed myself off the bed and towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and gently got her down. She was on her knees watching me, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Cammie I love you. I would never ever betray you, never. You're the reason I abandoned the circle for the second time, even though I knew they would kill me. I would rather die than to have them kill you." I told her.

She surprised me by cupping my face in her hands and kissing me very passionately. I instantly kissed her back, letting one of my hands lace through her hair and the other stayed on the small of her back, pushing her towards me.

We shared that passionate kiss for a long time, and I knew we would be together for an even longer time, hopefully forever.

* * *

**That's it my friends! This story is DONE! :) I finally finished it and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
